


A Beginning

by probablynotadalek



Series: probably not finished [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotadalek/pseuds/probablynotadalek
Summary: “I know my training is important and I know what you said about clouding my judgement, but-” She watched him stand. “Where are you going?”“To gather my things. It’s past time I returned home anyway.”
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Rey & Luke Skywalker
Series: probably not finished [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304903
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to rewrite TLJ because I hated it but I am instead rewriting ANH because I love it, stay tuned.

Luke spoke without opening his eyes.“Your emotions are a part of you, just as the Force is. Know them. Make peace with them. Do not let them control you.” He took deep breath and listened to the crash of the waves on the cliff below them. “Do you understand?” 

He waited for a response, and when there was none, he opened his eyes to look at Rey. She was staring blankly at the waves crashing into the beach in front of them. “Rey?”

“He’s awake.”

Luke closed his eyes briefly. “So he is.” 

“I know my training is important and I know what you said about clouding my judgement, but-” She watched him stand. “Where are you going?”

“To gather my things. It’s past time I returned home anyway.” 

***

Rey stepped off of the Falcon and was immediately swarmed by an array of pilots, fighters, and defected stormtroopers who had been gathering since she radioed in to say she was coming home. Poe Dameron and Jessika Pava each grabbed one of her arms, talking excitedly over each other. 

“Please.” Rey said, cutting them both off. “Where’s Finn?”

“He’s fine.” Jessika said. “Woke up early yesterday. Seems alright, other than the nasty scar across his back.”

“Should make a good story, once he's cleared to go to more parties.” Poe said. “He’s been asking about you.”

Luke came down the ramp then. The room fell quiet. For a second, no one moved.

“Luke.” Someone said. Leia stepped out from the crowd. Her brother stared at her, and neither of them broke the eye contact or the silence. Even the hum of machinery seemed to stop. 

Suddenly Leia was rushing forward. She threw her arms around Luke’s neck and buried her head in his shoulder. “You’re home.” 

He hesitated a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and hiding his face in her hair. “Yeah. I’m home.”

She pulled away slightly, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes to match his. “Han-”

“I know.”

“He wanted to tell you-”

“I know.”

They came back together. The sound of soft cries filled the room, and the onlookers seemed compelled to cover them.

“Come on.” Poe said, arm still linked with Rey’s. “Finn’ll be pissed if you don’t visit him first.” 

***

“Finn, buddy.” Poe sing-songed as he entered the hospital wing. “I hope you’re awake because we’ve got a surprise for you.”

Finn sat up straight, prepared for a new pilot to meet or a tray of food snuck from the cafeteria (it's not that no one noticed- it's just that no one cared). Instead, he watched Poe pull someone inside- first an arm, then a shoulder, then there was Rey’s face, exactly as he’d remembered it but somehow entirely different. She was smiling. Tears welled in his eyes, and he didn't know if it was joy or relief. He'd only been conscious for a day of her absence but it felt longer than he could bear. He wanted to run to her, throw his arms around her and reassure himself that she was there. 

Luckily, Rey took care of that part herself. She took three quick steps across the room and wrapped him in a hug. He winced when her hands grazed the wound across his back, and she pulled away, leaving her hands on his shoulders. 

“Sorry.” She said, and then he was pulling her back in. 

They didn't move for a while and Finn smiled so wide and so much it made his face hurt. At some point Poe and Jessika left, but all that mattered was Rey right there next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a different fic but I've abandoned that too (it's the ADHD) and it's way too small to post on it's own. Consider it a prequel.

Two days. Two days after Starkiller Base, two days after Rey had watched Han die and Finn fall and almost died herself at the hands of Kylo Ren (and if she had nightmares about the ground opening below her and three-edged lightsabers, she didn’t tell anyone). Two days and he still hadn’t opened his eyes. Two days and she hadn’t left his side.

“Is he okay?” Rey looked away from where Finn lay still and saw Poe standing in the doorway.

“His heart’s still beating.” 

“Good.” Poe said, not sure if he meant it. He gestured to a chair at the edge of the room. “May I?”

“Of course.” She turned back to Finn, watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. 

Poe picked up the chair and set it next to Rey with the back toward the bed. He sat down and crossed his arms over the back. “I was worried he was alone.” He said softly. “I wanted to be here, but there was always an award to give or a hand to shake or something to fix and-” 

“And if he wakes up alone, he’ll be terrified.”

“Yeah.” Poe rested his chin on his arms and the two sat in silence. 

“I have to leave soon.” Rey said softly. 

“I know.” 

“I don’t want to.”

“I know.” 

“You’ll… you will stay here, right?” She looked up at him. 

“Of course.” 

"Okay." She didn't move. 

"You'll be back for him."

"I know," she said, voice cracking. She felt tears welling in her eyes. "I know."


End file.
